The Wiccan Journey Begins
by moring92
Summary: Prue, Piper and Paige have been living happily as sisters in San Francisco but everything changes when Phoebe decides to move back in. As Prue, Piper and Paige struggle to accept Phoebe back into their lives, an old ancient magic is awakened in the girls and they must put aside their differences to work together to defeat evil.
1. The Wiccan Journey Begins

**Episode 1: The Wiccan Journey Begins **

Phoebe Halliwell was your typical average twenty-two year old. She loved to go out and party. She loved to drink. She absolutely loved men and was practically with a new man every night. Also, like most people, she had conflict with her sisters. Phoebe loved Piper and Paige was okay most of the time but she just couldn't stand Prue.

As Phoebe walked into her apartment on a cold rainy night in New York City, she reflected back to when she used to live in San Francisco with her two older sisters and one younger sister. Prue was dating a man named Roger at the time. Phoebe never liked Roger but she pretended to like him for Prue's sake. One night while Prue was out, Roger made a pass at Phoebe. Phoebe declined and was furious with him for hitting on her when he was dating her sister. When Phoebe tried to tell Prue what was going on, Prue didn't believe her. Later on, Prue accused Phoebe of making a pass at Roger when he told her that what's really happened. Prue and Phoebe got into a shouting match and finally, Phoebe left the Manor never to return again.

That was years ago though and times have changed.

Phoebe walked around her tiny studio apartment in New York and realized how much she hated it. She barely had enough room to put a bed in and the kitchen was tiny. The heat never worked so it was freezing cold. Phoebe's job didn't pay enough money so she couldn't always afford her electricity. It was when Phoebe was tired of sitting in the dark freezing cold that she decided to move back to the Manor. Phoebe reached over to her phone, which barely worked properly and called the Manor. She prayed to God that Prue wouldn't answer.

"Hello."

Phoebe breathed in a sigh of relief. It was Piper.

"Piper, it's me."

"Phoebe? I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

"I don't really know how to say this but can I come back to San Francisco and live in the Manor? I'm not happy here in New York anymore."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you certainly can. The manor is one fourth yours anyway. I'll let Prue and Paige know."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't tell them."

"Why not?"

"You know that Prue and I don't exactly get along and Paige and I are super different from each other."

"Phoebe, they live here. Eventually, they're going to find out that you're coming back."

"I know, Piper. I just don't want them to know right now. Can you keep it a secret for me?"

Piper sighed into the phone.

"Okay but eventually they're going to have to find out."

"Yes but today is not the day. Thanks, Piper. I owe you one."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm moving out of my apartment in a week and then I'm going to take my flight the next morning."

"Okay well I'll get your old bedroom ready."

"Love you. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see you too."

Piper hung up the phone. Piper was always the people pleaser. She always had to mediate between her siblings. Prue and Phoebe always fought and Paige was sort of the black sheep of the family. Phoebe and Paige liked each other but there were definitely very different from each other. Phoebe was the wild child while Paige was always sort of uptight. Phoebe loved to drink where as Paige never so much as drank a sip of wine. None of the sisters knew why Paige was so uptight. There were times where Paige was very rebellious too but her behavior abruptly changed and remained that way ever since.

Piper walked into the kitchen and preheated the oven to begin cooking dinner. She also prepared herself a cup of tea to drink and then sat down at the kitchen table. The backdoor opened revealing the youngest Halliwell sister.

"Hey, Piper."

"Hey, Paige. Have a seat."

Paige placed her backpack on the floor and then sat down next to Piper at the kitchen table.

"How was school?" Piper asked.

"Boring. I don't understand why I have to take these dumb general education classes. I just want to take the courses I want to take."

"It's just part of the experience. That way you'll get a full on liberal arts education." Piper said.

"Well it's stupid. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be a social worker not a marine biologist." Paige said.

Paige crossed her arms and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Piper chuckled.

"You'll get there, kid. I promise."

"Is Prue home?" Paige asked.

Piper shook her head.

"No. She's still at Bucklands."

Paige sat up in her chair.

"This late?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded.

"I'm really concerned about her. She's been working really hard lately."

"Why? Is she working hard to impress Roger?" Paige snapped.

Piper crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"No. She's just a hard worker."

"I know that. I just feel like ever since Roger got her that job at Bucklands all Prue does it work there all the time just for his benefit. I barely see her anymore."

"I miss her too but this is just how it's going to be right now. Besides, Prue really thinks that Roger could be the one."

Paige rolled her eyes and stood up.

"The one? Are you kidding? There's never one person that we fall in love with. That's complete crap." Paige said.

"You think soul mates are complete crap?"

Paige nodded.

"It's just a way of telling women to wait around for Mr. Right to come in and sweep them off their feet. It's never going to happen because it doesn't exist."

"Believe what you want to believe, Paige, but Prue and Roger are very happy together and I'd love to see her get married."

"If you think we barely see her now, we'll never see her once she's married."

"I want her to be happy just like I want you and Phoebe to be happy too."

Paige turned towards Piper with a look of confusion on her face.

"Phoebe? Why did you bring up Phoebe? It's been years."

"I don't know. I mean, she's still our sister. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"I mean, I guess so. But I just haven't talked to her in years and I just don't really think about her anymore."

"Well that might change." Piper muttered.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Nothing." Piper replied.

Paige simply shrugged and turned on the television. Paige started cleaning up some of the dirty dishes and didn't pay attention to the TV. Piper continued sipping her tea and grabbed a newspaper that was sitting on the table that no one had bothered to read.

"I can't believe it. There's been another murder in the area." Piper said.

"Really? That's awful." Paige said.

"It's always been young women in there twenties just like us. I'm getting a little bit nervous to be honest."

"We'll be fine. We're just a bunch of sisters, there's nothing special about us." Paige said.

Neither sister bothered to pay attention to the television as it showed that a murder had taken place very close to their home.

Inspector Andy Trudeau was one of the best cops in the entire city of San Francisco. He had solved more cases than any other cop and he was rumored to be close to being promoted to chief inspector. That was his dream. Andy was very satisfied with his life. He and his wife Susan had recently split but they still remain on good terms. He was a single man and he loved it. He was with a different woman every night and every woman he was with was satisfied. He also had some great friends including his partner, Daryl, who he had been friends with since they were kids. With Andy's almost near perfect track record, these recent strings of murders were getting under his skin. He had been working late every single night trying to piece together the clues to figure out who murdered these women yet nothing came together.

Andy was sitting at his desk looking at some of the photos of the various crime scenes when Daryl entered and sat next to him. He brought some coffee with him.

"Another late night?" Daryl asked.

Andy nodded.

"I can't figure it out. It's driving me insane."

"I know the feeling but you still have to take care of yourself. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. I need to solve this case. I can't let another innocent woman die."

Daryl gave Andy a sympathetic look.

"Andy, it's not your fault. You're doing the best you can."

"I don't like it when innocent people are killed especially when I know that I can stop whoever's doing this."

Andy drank a sip of coffee and then rested back into his chair.

"There just has to be something that I'm missing." Andy said.

Suddenly, the chief inspector entered the room. Andy and Daryl both stood up as a sign of respect for their boss. The inspector walked over to the two men.

"How are you doing on the murder case, Trudeau?" The inspector asked.

"Very good, sir. I'm close." Andy replied.

"Not good enough, Trudeau. I'm assigning another man on the case."

"Sir, please. I'm almost there." Andy said.

"Another man can help you. He's a fresh mind just out of the police academy. He should be able to help crack this case."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think an amateur cop will help me with this case." Andy said.

"I don't need your opinions. Your job is to do as I say."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, there's the man now."

Andy and Daryl turned around to reveal a young man named Henry Mitchell. He was a good-looking guy with dark eyes and very short, dark hair. He looked like he was Polish in origin. The chief inspector grabbed him a chair to sit next to Andy.

"Mitchell, this is Trudeau and Morris. They've been working on the murder cases of many young women in the area. Help them in any way you can. Let's nail this son of a bitch."

The chief inspector then left the three men alone. Daryl reached out his hand to Henry.

"Hello, I'm Daryl. Nice to meet you." Daryl said.

"Henry. Nice to meet you too." Henry replied.

Andy looked at Henry with disdain but shook his hand anyway at Daryl's insistence.

"So what have we got so far?" Henry asked.

"Haven't you paid any attention to the news?" Andy asked.

"I've been kinda busy." Henry said.

"Too busy to care about seven women who have all been killed by the same person?" Andy snapped.

"I didn't say that." Henry replied.

"Guys! Knock it off. This isn't helping. Henry, there's been seven women who have been killed. They're all in there twenties and they've all been single. The only common occurrence that we've found is that they've all been killed by an athame. There haven't been any witnesses and nobody has any idea who's behind this."

Henry stroked his chin.

"Why an athame? Why wouldn't they just use a gun?" He asked.

"That's a good question. We don't know. In this day and age, you'd think they'd use a gun. But it never has been a gun." Daryl said.

"Have any of the victims interacted with each other?" Henry asked.

Andy slammed his right hand down on the table.

"All you're doing is wasting time asking questions we already know. This isn't helping." Andy snapped.

"Andy, cool it." Daryl snapped.

Andy stood up suddenly which knocked the cup of coffee onto his lap. Andy groaned and then left the room to change.

"What's going on with him?" Henry asked.

"He's a good guy. He's just really frustrated. His sister was murdered and ever since, he's always been emotionally invested in these kinds of cases."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope we can get this bastard." Henry said.

"Me too." Daryl added.

Later on in the evening, Piper and Paige retired to the living room to talk. Paige sat on the sofa, resting out her legs while Piper sat up in the chair drinking her fourth cup of tea.

"All I'm saying is that I just don't really see her as a sister anymore." Paige said.

"Paige, she'll always be our sister. We're related by blood." Piper replied.

Paige sighed.

"I know that but she hasn't been a part of our lives in years. I'd rather just move on then keep rehashing the past."

"All I'm asking is just keep an open mind, that's all."

Paige sat up and eyed her older sister suspiciously.

"Why? What's going on, Piper? Usually you don't talk about her and now all of the sudden you're bringing her up? What do you know?" Paige asked suspiciously.

Piper looked around nervously but before she could tell Paige the truth, Prue opened the door.

"Oh, look. Prue is home." Piper said.

"Avoiding." Paige said curtly.

Piper rolled her eyes and then walked over by the door to greet her older sister.

"Prue, how are you?" Piper asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Prue replied.

Piper knew that Prue was getting frustrated. She had wanted to marry Roger for a while but he still hadn't proposed. It had been a while and Prue was starting to get restless.

"How's Roger?" Piper asked.

"He's fine." Prue replied shortly.

Paige walked out into the foyer and rested her back against the wall.

"You should just ask him to marry you if you want him that badly." Paige said.

Prue put her coat on the coat rack and then walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"He's the man. He should ask me." Prue said.

Paige and Piper followed Prue into the kitchen.

"Oh come on, Prue. Don't be such a traditionalist. It's the 90's, everything is different now." Paige replied.

"Maybe to you. Not to me. Roger is going to ask me to marry him. I'm getting old and it's time for me to get married and have kids. How much longer am I supposed to live with my sisters?" Prue asked.

Piper and Paige both looked offended.

"No offense." Prue added.

"Prue, you should marry Roger because you love him, not because you feel like you have to." Piper replied.

"I have to do what I need to do. I can't keep waiting around for Mr. Right. Roger's fine. I'm ready."

"You'll marry him because he's just fine? Seriously?" Paige asked.

Prue shrugged.

"I'm 28 years old and the only serious relationship I had was with – " Prue began to say.

Piper and Paige both were waiting for Prue to finish her statement but Prue's attention was towards the television.

"Prue?" Piper asked.

After hearing the full report on TV, Prue switched off the television.

"Did you not just hear that?" Prue asked.

"What are you talking about? Hear what?" Paige replied.

"Another woman was just murdered just now. That makes eight murders in only three weeks. I knew her too. She worked with me at Bucklands for a while." Prue said.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't know her all that well but that still doesn't make it okay." Prue replied.

"We just have to trust that the police will find out who did this." Paige said.

"Speaking of police, how's Andy been?" Piper asked Prue.

Prue stiffened up at the mention of his name. Andy was Prue's high school sweetheart and he always had a part of Prue's heart even though she would never admit it. They had tried to rekindle their romance a while ago but Andy had pulled away and Prue gave up but she was never happy about that ending.

"I don't care how he is." Prue replied.

"Oh come on, Prue. You were happiest with Andy. Way happier than you are now with Roger." Paige said.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Prue snapped.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"What's eating you up?" Paige asked.

"Sorry. Forget it. Let's change the conversation. How was your night?" Prue asked.

"Piper's been talking about Phoebe a lot." Paige replied.

Prue turned around to face Piper with a cruel look on her face.

"Why would you talk about her?" Prue asked.

"I just don't want us to forget about our other sister, that's all."

"As far as I'm concerned, I have two sisters. Phoebe is dead to me." Prue said.

"Prue, you don't mean that." Piper said.

"Yes, I do. Now if you want to talk about Phoebe, then I'm leaving and going to bed. Goodnight." Prue said.

Prue walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go to bed.

"I think that's pretty much it, Piper. Phoebe isn't a Halliwell anymore. Just move on, ok? See you in the morning."

Paige smiled at Piper and then walked up the stairs to go to bed.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." Piper said to herself.

**Worth Continuing? **

** Please Review. **

** Thank You. **


	2. Revelations

**Episode 2: Revelations **

Phoebe was walking back home to her apartment the next night when she bumped into a good looking man, knocking his groceries down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Phoebe said.

"Oh, no don't worry about it. It was my mistake." He replied.

Phoebe bent down to help pick up his groceries from the ground and couldn't help but notice how handsome this man was.

"Have we met before?" Phoebe asked.

The man smiled.

"No, I don't think so. My name's Leo." He said.

"Phoebe. Do you live close by?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shook his head.

"I travel a lot actually. I rarely stay at one place for too long." He said.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something? I just really don't want to go back to my apartment alone." Phoebe said.

Leo smiled at Phoebe and then nodded.

"That sounds good. Are we close?" Leo asked.

Phoebe pointed behind her.

"Right there actually." She said.

Leo smiled.

"Oh, of course."

Phoebe opened the apartment and let Leo in.

"I'm sorry, it's not much. I've been having trouble holding down a job so my money isn't as stable as I'd like it to be." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry about it." Leo replied.

Leo sat down on one of the old armchairs that Phoebe had while Phoebe was in the kitchen trying to heat up the coffee.

"So where in the world have you been?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, well San Francisco is one of my favorite places to go." Leo replied.

Phoebe turned around to face him.

"Oh, how funny! I'm from there! My sisters actually live there now."

Leo pretended that this was brand new information to him but truthfully; he had hoped their conversation would turn to their sisters.

"And you're here in New York? That's kind of far away." Leo said.

"Well, my sisters and I had kind of a falling out but I don't want to bore you with that." Phoebe said.

Phoebe poured two cups of coffee and handed one of them to Leo and then sat next to him in another chair and began to drink it.

"No, that's okay." Leo said.

"Well, I'm actually moving back in just a couple days. My flight leaves on Monday night."

"Oh? Is that right?" Leo asked.

Phoebe nodded.

Suddenly, Phoebe thought she heard a strange sound. Leo jumped up.

"You know, I'm so sorry but I have to go." Leo said.

"Already? You just got here." Phoebe replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. Best of luck in San Francisco with your sisters." Leo said.

Leo quickly walked out the door. Phoebe noticed that Leo had forgot his hat and walked out the door to try to catch him but she was shocked to discover that he was already gone. Phoebe simply shrugged and went back to her coffee.

Paige walked around her campus to attend her mythology class. Personally, she thought the class was stupid but it was a pretty easy A so she could put up with boring and weird lectures. The class was in a large lecture hall and Paige usually decided to sit in the back. Her professor was a woman in her late sixties and it was very difficult to hear her sometimes.

"Today we will be talking about witches. Of course, many people say that they don't exist but I have to say that I think they do. As you all may be aware, there have been several murders in the area recently, all of them were women and they were all killed by the same instrument."

The professor held up an athame.

"This athame is believed to contain powers from witches. In order to take away their powers, this instrument must kill them. Then, another person can take their powers and use them for their own. Perhaps, these women were in fact witches and they were killed for their powers."

Paige rolled her eyes and began doodling in her notebook. She had her eyes down on her page and wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. When she looked back up, the entire classroom was frozen. Her teacher remained entirely still and didn't move a single muscle. Paige stood up and yelled out to her class but they were entirely unresponsive.

"What the hell?" Paige asked herself.

Suddenly, a man and a woman appeared out of thin air. Paige screamed and dropped her notebook.

"You! Why didn't you freeze?" The man asked.

"You're doing this? How are you doing this? Who are you?" Paige asked.

"I know why she didn't freeze. Babe, the rumors are true."

"They are?"

She nodded.

"I bet she's one of them. She must be the youngest one. She may not even have her powers yet. This'll be easy." She said.

"Very well. I'll take the athame. You kill her quickly." He said.

Paige screamed as the woman shot a large ball of fire at her. Paige ducked in time and ran out of the lecture hall in fear. She ran past several people who were asking her questions about what she was doing out of class. Just when she thought she was safe, the same woman appeared in thin air. She squeezed Paige's neck and Paige could start to feel herself growing faint. Several men ran over to the woman and threw her off of Paige, allowing her to breathe although she was still very short of air. Not wanting for her to be exposed, the woman fended off the other men and vanished from view. Lacking the proper oxygen, Paige fainted.

Piper got to the hospital as fast as she could. She was preparing a recipe for Chef Moore when she received the phone call about Paige. She dropped everything and got to the hospital. She ran up to the receptionist.

"Where's my sister?" Piper asked.

"Who is she?" The receptionist asked.

"Sorry, Paige Halliwell. How is she?"

"Oh, I see. Paige is in room 223. The doctor will be out in just a moment. Please have a seat."

Piper groaned in reply but she did as she was told. Prue ran in just afterwards and repeated the same conversation with the receptionist but unlike Piper, Prue refused to sit down and paced the floor.

"I thought the campus was safe. How could something like this happen?" Prue asked.

"Some psycho must've gotten in. It could happen anywhere." Piper replied.

"Well, I swear, I'm getting a lawyer and suing that school. How dare they let something happen to our sister?" Prue said angrily.

Prue's expression dramatically changed when she saw Andy enter. Even though Prue was with Roger, she still thought Andy looked gorgeous.

"Prue, how is she?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. They won't let us in." Prue replied.

"Why are you here? Did someone you know get hurt too?" Piper asked Andy.

"Actually, no. But I want to talk to Paige about what happened. I think it may be connected to the murders."

Prue and Piper both looked at each other and then to Andy.

"You don't think that the person who did this to her is the murderer, do you?" Prue asked.

"I think it's possible, yes. I don't want to scare you but women have always been the main targets and Paige could be in danger. I want her to have a police escort with her at all times." Andy said.

The doctor walked over to where Prue, Piper and Andy were standing.

"Miss Halliwell?" He asked.

"Yes. How is she?" Prue asked.

"Paige is okay. She just had some trouble breathing for a while. She's gonna be just fine."

Prue and Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Piper asked.

The doctor nodded. Prue, Piper and Andy followed him into the room. Paige was lying down in the bed by herself. Prue and Piper both raced over to hug her.

"You gave us a heart attack, Paige." Prue said.

"Trust me, this was not how I wanted my day to go either." Paige replied.

"I'm just so happy you're okay." Piper said.

"Would it be alright if I talked to Paige alone?" Andy asked.

Prue and Piper nodded.

"We'll be back soon." Piper said.

The two oldest sisters left. Andy sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her.

"I just want to ask you a few questions about what happened to you if that's okay." Andy said.

"Sure, you probably wouldn't believe me though." Paige replied.

"Why? What happened?" Andy asked.

"One minute I was in my class just doodling away and the next, everyone froze, like nobody moved at all. I even called out to them and they were totally silent. Then, this man and woman appeared out of nowhere. They said something about the rumors being true and then the man took the athame and the woman chased me out of the building. She was trying to kill me and she almost did too." Paige said.

Paige couldn't help but shudder as she recalled having that fear that she was about to die at the young age of twenty.

"An athame?" Andy asked.

"Yeah that knife thing. My teacher said something about how evil people try to kill witches with them so they can steal their powers."

"Witches?" Andy asked.

"It's what she said. Ask her, I think the whole thing is stupid. I'm only taking the class so I'll get an A." Paige replied.

"Alright, well thank you Paige. Can you come down to the station and give a description of the woman who attacked you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I also want you to have a police officer escort you around from now on until we catch this guy or I guess girl now." Andy said.

Paige sat up in her bed and crossed her arms.

"I'm a grown woman, Andy. I can take care of myself." Paige replied.

"I know that but I don't want to risk you getting hurt again. Please don't fight this. I want you to be safe. You're like family to me."

"You should be family." Paige replied.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I see the way you and Prue look at each other. You should be together." Paige said.

Andy blushed.

"Paige, Prue and I broke up a while ago."

"Yeah because you were too afraid to commit and because Prue was too stubborn and didn't want to wait. She's going to marry Roger because she feels like it's the right thing to do for a woman at her age. She doesn't love him, Andy. She loves you." Paige said.

Andy stood up and took in Paige's words.

"Paige, just promise me you'll come to the station, okay?"

"I will if you promise to ask Prue out." Paige replied.

"Prue is with Roger."

"She still wants you even if she will never admit it." Paige said.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you soon. Take care, please." Andy said.

Paige rolled her eyes as Andy left the room.

Phoebe took everything she needed from her apartment and sold everything else she had. She boarded the plane and sat down at a window seat. The plane ride went very smoothly and Phoebe drifted off to sleep for several hours, which she normally couldn't do on planes but the ride was so smooth that she fell right to sleep. Several hours later, Phoebe felt someone nudging her. She woke up to see a familiar face.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Hi, Phoebe." Leo replied.

"How did you get on this plane?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't explain. Look, we need to get out of here now. This isn't safe." Leo said.

Phoebe glared at Leo and put her hand on her hip.

"What the hell are you talking about? This plane is perfectly safe."

"It's not the plane. Please just come with me. I'll explain everything later." Leo said.

Phoebe stood up and walked with Leo over to the bathroom.

"Okay, what do you want us to do? Jump out of the plane?"

"Just take my hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Just please."

There was something in Leo's eyes that made Phoebe trust him. She couldn't explain it but she felt in her heart that Leo wasn't trying to trick her. Phoebe grabbed onto Leo's hand.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"Close your eyes." Leo replied.

Phoebe shrugged and closed her eyes.

The next moment, Phoebe arrived on the doorstep of the Manor. When Phoebe opened her eyes, she screamed and fell down on top of a bush. Leo reached out his hand to her but Phoebe only moved further away from him.

"What the hell? How did you do that? Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I know this may be a lot to take in, Phoebe. I'm sorry but I had to do it. It was the only way to save you." Leo said.

"Save me? I was perfectly fine. Thank you." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, that plane was going to crash. I got there just before it did to save you."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me. I know."

"How did you get me here? Did you drug me?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"No, Phoebe. I can sort of teleport people to different locations with my mind. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I had to intervene and save you. You're destiny is here."

Phoebe stood up and stared at Leo angrily but then her expression softened.

"So, all those people on the plane, are they-" Phoebe started to ask.

Leo looked down and nodded.

"I couldn't save them. I'm sorry."

Phoebe's heart sank.

"There were hundreds of people on that plane. You're telling me all of them died?" Phoebe asked.

"I would've saved them if I could but I just couldn't. I wasn't even supposed to save you but I had to."

"What happened to the plane? It was fine."

"Someone attacked it. They did it so they could kill you so you wouldn't return home to your sisters."

Phoebe crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"What? Why? That makes no sense. I'm just a regular girl going home to her dysfunctional family. Why would someone try to stop that from happening?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll find out soon, especially now that you're all together again."

Suddenly, rain started to pour from the sky.

"I see, it's time for me to go. Good luck, Phoebe." Leo said.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled.

But it was too late. Leo had gone. Phoebe still was in so much shock that she could barely move.

Andy walked back into the police station and immediately found Daryl.

"I don't think this is just one guy. I think it's a couple. A woman who was with a man attacked Paige. The man wanted an athame. It was the same tool that we found at every single crime scene."

"Did Paige give a description of them?" Daryl asked.

"Yes, she just did." Andy replied.

He handed over the papers to Daryl.

"Alright, let me run them through the database. Henry and I will let you know if we found a match."

"Henry?" Andy asked.

"Yes, he's gonna help me out. Two heads are better than one, you know that."

"But why him?" Andy asked angrily.

"Andy, what is your problem with Henry?"

"I don't have a problem. He's just too young and inexperienced to be on a case like this."

"He's doing just fine. I'll get the results back to you in a few minutes."

Daryl walked away while Andy returned to his work, desperately trying to figure out who it was that attacked Paige. Andy decided to call the school and requested for them to send him the videotape of that class. He hoped to be able to see a picture of the killers and identify them.

Piper, Prue and Paige arrived at the Manor a few minutes after Phoebe had left to walk around the neighborhood and have some time to think. Paige sat down on the sofa while Piper and Prue went into the kitchen to talk.

"I don't like this one bit, Piper." Prue said.

"I don't like it either. I'm getting really freaked out. Someone you knew from work was killed and now our sister almost was. If the police don't stop whoever's doing this soon, I may want to talk about moving." Piper said.

"We can't do that. This house has been in our family for generations." Prue said.

"I know that but our safety is more important to me than keeping the house. I'm sure Grams would understand." Piper said.

"Look, I'm sure that Andy can figure out who did this and everything will turn back to normal." Prue said.

Piper accidentally turned on the TV and almost fainted when she heard the news.

"Flight 726 New York to San Francisco just crashed outside of Des Moines, Iowa. No one knows how the plane crashed and everything was reported to be fully operational just before the accident. A total of 136 people were killed instantly on the crash, including the pilot."

Piper turned off the TV and covered her hands over her mouth as she started to cry.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Prue asked.

Paige also heard Piper and walked into the kitchen.

"Piper?" Paige asked.

Piper took away her hands.

"Phoebe was on that flight."

"What?" Prue and Paige said together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she was coming home. Phoebe was on that flight. Oh my god. She's-She's-" Piper started to say.

"Home."

Prue, Piper and Paige turned around and were all shocked to see Phoebe alive and well in the hallway.

"Phoebe? How is this possible?" Piper asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Although I do have a man named Leo to thank."

All of the sisters were in a complete state of shock that none of them even knew how to respond to that.

"Phoebe, I don't understand why are you here." Prue said.

"At first, it was because I wanted to get out of my tiny studio apartment but now I think something huge is about to happen now that I'm back home and I think that it has to do with all the murders and why Paige was attacked."

Prue, Piper and Paige all stood together in silence as Phoebe's words echoed through their ears.


	3. Call to Arms

**Episode Three: Call to Arms **

All Paige could do was stand in complete silence. Piper and Prue followed Phoebe into the living room.

"What the hell, Phoebe? Don't scare Paige like that. She's been through enough already." Prue said.

"I'm not trying to scare her, Prue. I love her just as much as you do. I'm trying to be smart here. All of these attacks are on women around our age. Paige was attacked too. As far as I'm concerned, we are all in danger." Phoebe replied.

"Do you really think they would try to go after Paige again?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"Paige is a witness now. I wouldn't be surprised if they would try something tonight." Phoebe said.

"Prue, I think we should go someplace safe until these people are caught." Piper said.

"Piper, we're fine. Paige is with us. Nothing is going to happen." Prue replied.

"Prue, for once in your life, could you just trust me?" Phoebe asked.

Prue turned sharply over to Phoebe and look her dead in the eye.

"I don't trust you, Phoebe and I never will. Not just about this but everything. I'm the older sister. I know what's best." Prue said.

"Oh, is that right? You know everything? If you're so perfect, then why did you get us into a car accident?" Phoebe snapped.

"Get out." Prue said quietly.

"Prue." Piper interjected.

"Get out now!" Prue screamed.

"I'm not leaving. Paige needs all of our help." Phoebe said.

"I've taken care of her while you've been being reckless and irresponsible. You are a terrible older sister. Piper and I know our responsibilities but you don't. Why is that?" Prue snapped.

Piper stood in front of her two sisters, trying to mediate.

"Prue, there's no need for that. Phoebe, Paige is totally safe with us. That's all Prue meant."

Phoebe laughed.

"I know exactly what Prue meant. You're telling me that I'm reckless and irresponsible and that I don't care about Paige enough. Is that right?"

"No, that's not right. Prue, tell her that's not right." Piper said.

"No, I think she hit the nail on the head." Prue said.

"Prue." Piper interjected.

"Well, then maybe I'll just show you how good of a big sister I can be. I'm going to get Paige protection. That way, she'll be safe."

Prue crossed her arms and blocked Phoebe's way into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to let you take my sister. I don't want you anywhere near her."

While Prue and Phoebe were yelling at each other, Piper ducked into the kitchen to check on Paige. She was terrified to see that Paige wasn't there.

"Guys! Have either of you seen Paige? Did she leave the kitchen?" Piper asked.

Phoebe and Prue both looked at each other for a moment before following Piper back into the kitchen.

"She's gone." Prue said.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe ran into the front hall to grab their coats and then they exited the manor, hoping to quickly find their youngest sister.

Henry stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if he was really happy here in San Francisco. He had just recently graduated college and he had spent all of his time either working or just spending time in his apartment with his girlfriend. Henry thought he was starting to enjoy his job but ever since he was partnered with Andy, he's been having his doubts about his credentials and how qualified he was to be on cases as intense as these murders have been. Henry was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard a scream. Henry ran outside of his room where he saw a woman smiling at him. Suddenly, she blinked and literally vanished in front of his eyes. When she disappeared, Henry saw his girlfriend lying on the floor, dead. He ran over to her and noticed that she had been stabbed in the exact same spot that the other victims had been. It appeared to be by a knife. Henry collapsed and fell onto the floor and held her lifeless body in his arms. After a few minutes, he picked up the phone and called the police.

Paige knocked on the front door of her teacher's house. She waited a moment before she answered the door.

"Paige? Why are you here at this time of night?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor James but this is urgent. Please, can I come in?" Paige asked.

Professor James instantly became concerned and let Paige into her home.

"You really shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night. It isn't safe, especially with what's going on." She said.

Paige sighed.

"Just because I was attacked, doesn't make me a victim." Paige said strongly.

"No, of course not. I'm just concerned. I was so heartbroken to hear what happened today. I don't know how it happened. It was like you just disappeared all of the sudden."

Paige sighed. She put her hands together and looked up at her teacher.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I wasn't sure if I believed what you were teaching but now I think I do. I think I saw two people perform magic."

Professor James stood up in her chair.

"I'm intrigued, Paige. Why do you think this?"

"Everyone in the room just froze. I was the only one who didn't. Then, one of them I swear, they just blinked and then moved locations in just a second. I don't have any other explanation as to how that could've happened."

"You described molecular immobilization and blinking. Those are two powers that warlocks can have although blinking is much more common."

"There were two of them. Maybe one of them did each?" Paige asked.

"I think they both can blink. One of them must have an extra power. I bet they copied it from a witch."

Paige tilted her head to the side as she tried to comprehend everything her professor was saying.

"Copied?" Paige asked.

"Warlocks can kill witches and steal their powers. That's what I think these murders are. I tried to tell the police but of course, they only laughed in my face. But hearing what you've said only proves my point."

"But why would they go after me? I'm not a witch." Paige said with a chuckle.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm 20 years old and I've never done anything special. I'm sure by now I would now."

"Not necessarily, especially if your powers were bound."

"Bound?"

"Have you been doing your reading, Paige?"

Paige blushed.

"Maybe not as much as I should. Things have just been hectic recently."

Professor James softened up.

"I understand. I only meant to poke fun. Bound is when a witch makes a potion for other witches to strip them of their powers until they either take the potion again or until the witch dies. This may be true or not but it's no coincidence that you were attacked, Paige. I don't mean to scare you but I want you to be careful. You could be the target. I want to call you a police escort for when you return home."

"They said that I might be one of them, that I was the youngest one. How would they know that I'm the youngest sister? Or that I even had siblings?" Paige asked.

Professor James took a deep breath and then looked right into Paige's eyes.

"There's a rumor that there are four witches who upon coming together, will form the most powerful group of witches that will ever be. They are said to have the power to end evil magic forever."

"Four? Are you sure it was four?"

Professor James nodded.

"Yes, exactly four."

"I think I'm going to go home now." Paige said.

"Please wait for the police to arrive." Professor James said.

Paige sighed and remained seated.

Andy and Daryl entered Henry's apartment and inspected the crime scene. Andy went right to the woman while Daryl questioned Henry.

"I'm so sorry, man. Why don't you get out of here?" Daryl asked.

Henry nodded.

"No. I'm the main witness. Question me." Henry said.

Daryl sighed.

"Okay, what happened? What did you see?"

"I heard a crash and then I walked outside of my room and then I saw a woman. She smirked at me and then just vanished. I don't know how she did it. It must've been some kind of an illusion or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. When she was gone, I saw my girlfriend. She was dead and she died the same way all those other women did. She was stabbed." Henry said.

Henry took in another deep breath in order to keep himself from crying. Daryl noticed and his heart sank. He knew that starting off as a police officer was hard enough without having the added struggle of losing a loved one.

"Thank you, Henry. Why don't you go down to the station? I don't want you to see this. We'll assign you to another case." Daryl said.

Henry shook his head.

"No, I want to find these people now more than ever."

"Henry, it can't be personal. It'll cloud your head."

"But Inspector-"

"No. I say you're off the case and that's final." Daryl said.

Henry knew there was no fighting with Daryl. He nodded and then left with another police officer. Daryl joined Andy. Andy was kneeling down next to the victim, inspecting her wound.

"It's the same. This maniac is killing all these women the exact same way." Andy said.

"It's not just one maniac. Paige gave a description of a woman and Henry also said it was a woman that he saw. Other witnesses said they saw a man. It must be a team." Daryl replied.

"I don't understand. Why does this keep happening? What's the connection?" Andy asked.

"An athame. It's what we keep finding. I thought it was just a fancy word for a knife but now, I think it's an important piece."

"An athame? You don't seriously believe that these women were witches, do you? Not that crazy woman's story all over again." Andy said.

Daryl crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"No but maybe someone out there does and they think that they need to kill witches for some specific reason."

Andy stood up.

"Maybe it's been too long of a day for you, Daryl." Andy said.

Daryl turned back to face him.

"I don't care if people think I'm crazy. I want to figure this out. Henry just lost his girlfriend. Paige was almost killed. This is getting personal. I don't want anyone else to die." Daryl said.

Andy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Morris. You're right. I've been acting like such a jerk to Henry. I didn't mean to be. I'm just so frustrated we haven't found out who the killers are and I honestly thought he would slow us down. Now the poor guy just lost his girlfriend. I feel terrible."

Daryl put his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"It's never too late to reach out to him. He could use some support right now." Daryl said.

"I'll reach out. In the mean time, I'm going to check out on the tapes. I haven't had a chance to watch them yet." Andy said.

Andy left the crime scene.

Paige heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Henry.

"Ms. Halliwell?" Henry asked.

"Please, Ms. Halliwell is my big sister. I'm Paige." Paige said.

"Paige? Nice to meet you. I'm Henry Mitchell." Henry said.

Paige smiled. Although Paige rarely thought about boys, she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Henry almost immediately. Henry felt just as attracted to Paige but he felt very guilty, as his girlfriend had just died.

"I'm sure you're going to lecture me about how stupid I was to go running off on my own but it was important, ok? I can't tell you why." Paige said.

"I'm not here to lecture you. You're a grown woman. I only want you to be careful. My girlfriend was just killed."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Paige said suddenly.

"Thanks." Henry said sullenly.

"Is there anything I can do? Do you need a place to stay? I'm sure my sisters could make some room." Paige said.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'm doing. I was going back to the station when I heard the call. I wanted to go actually. I was hoping to ask you some questions."

Paige continued walking with Henry. She felt uncomfortable talking about what happened to someone she just met, so she looked at her shoes most of the time.

"All I know is that there were two people. One of who was a woman who I swear had some kind of magic power. I know it sounds crazy but I saw her vanish and then reappear."

Henry suddenly stopped. Paige turned to look into his eyes.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I saw the same thing. Only the woman was looking right into my eyes and then she vanished. All she did was –"

"Blink." Paige added.

Henry nodded.

"It must've been the same person then." Paige said.

"How do I find this bitch?" Henry swore.

Paige thought about it for a moment.

"We set a trap." Paige said.

Henry stopped Paige cold.

"Paige, no. I couldn't ask you to do that."

Paige turned to Henry and gave him a look that Henry knew meant that there was no arguing with her about this.

"I don't know how they found me or how they found any of the other victims but if I return to the same place, maybe they'll try to attack me then. You'll be there and be able to kill them before they can hurt anyone else."

"Paige, it's too dangerous. They could hurt you." Henry said.

"I'll never live with myself if I didn't at least do my best to help the police get these sickos. If you can't do it, I could always get someone else."

"No, I want to." Henry said.

"I know it won't bring her back but at least you'll know that those people will never hurt anyone else." Paige said.

"It'll help a little which is a start." Henry said.

"Very well. Let's go."

Once Henry and Paige made it to Henry's car, they drove in the direction of Paige's school.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe returned to the Manor after an exhausting search.

"I don't like this." Piper said.

"Let's not panic. Maybe she went over to a friend's. You know how Paige is. She's spontaneous." Prue said.

"Can't she at least page us or something? This is killing me." Phoebe said.

"Now you sound like an older sister." Prue said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"If we hadn't had that fight, we may have been able to find out where Paige went." Phoebe said.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure Paige is fine." Piper said.

"I don't know. All I know is that this is killing me. If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself." Prue said.

Prue sat down on the chair next to the sofa. Piper sat on the arm of the chair and comforted her. Phoebe walked over to the closet and opened it to put her jacket away, when something fell out and landed on the ground. Phoebe bent down to pick it up.

"Oh my god, guys. Is this our old spirit board?" Phoebe asked.

Piper and Prue looked up and saw it.

"Phoebe, this isn't the time." Prue said.

Phoebe brought it over to the coffee table across from the sofa and started playing with it.

"Oh come on, it's a classic. Remember how Paige always used to move the pointer?" Phoebe asked.

"That was you." Piper said.

Phoebe shrugged. Phoebe turned it over and read the inscription on the back.

"To my four beautiful daughters, may this give you the light to find the shadows. The power or four forever more." Phoebe said.

"We never did find out what that meant." Piper said.

Prue stood up.

"This is nonsense. I'm calling 911. I'm going to find her if it kills me." Prue said.

Prue stood up and grabbed the phone in the kitchen to make her call.

"Maybe the spirit board will help us find Paige." Phoebe said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe, you know that's not real." Piper said.

Suddenly, the pointer started to move on its own.

"Piper! It's moving on its own!" Phoebe shouted.

Piper looked up but didn't see anything.

"Phoebe, stop joking."

Piper looked away again but the pointer moved again.

"Piper, I'm serious. It's spelling out something."

Piper then looked at the pointer and then saw it move. Phoebe noticed what it spelled and wrote it down. When it was finished, Phoebe revealed that it spelled "attic".

"We've got to get up there." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, this is dumb. We should be trying to find Paige." Piper said.

"Maybe this is connected. There had to be a reason that the pointer just moved by itself." Phoebe said.

Piper was conflicted between checking in on Prue and following Phoebe but ultimately she decided to follow Phoebe. They walked up the stairs and stood outside the attic door. Phoebe tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

"We haven't been able to open that door since we've been here. Let's just forget it, ok?" Piper asked.

Phoebe didn't give up and as she kept trying, the door opened. Piper dropped her mouth in shock.

"You give up way too easily." Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Piper walked in the attic where they noticed the moonlight illuminating a chest.

"Phoebe, I'm creeped out. Let's go." Piper said.

"Would you relax? " Phoebe asked.

Phoebe opened the chest, which revealed a thick book.

"What is that?" Piper asked.

"It says the book of shadows."

Phoebe opened up the book to the first page.

"Should I read it?" Phoebe asked.

"No. Don't read it. What is it?" Piper asked.

"It looks like an incantation. I'm going to read it." Phoebe replied.

Piper simply stood back as she heard Phoebe read the spell.

"Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters four. We want the power. Give us the power."

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other for a while but nothing changed.

"Did anything happen?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I don't think so; unless I started growing warts. Did I?" Piper joked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I was wrong. I just thought I had a hunch that something was going on. That board did move by itself though." Phoebe said.

"Whatever you say, Phoebe." Piper replied.

Phoebe and Piper walked back downstairs where they saw a grief stricken Prue.

"Prue, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"The police assigned one of their officers to escort Paige home forty-five minutes ago. They think that something must've happened to her."

Piper and Phoebe both looked at each other with incredible concern.

"You don't think that she's –" Phoebe started.

"I don't know. Maybe." Prue replied.

The girls all hugged each other while they couldn't help but think that the worst had happened to their youngest sister.

**Please Review **

** Thank You. **


	4. The Power of Four

**EPISODE FOUR: THE POWER OF FOUR **

When Paige and Henry pulled up to her school, Henry put his hands on top of Paige's. He looked deeply into her eyes and then spoke.

"You don't have to do this, you know. You could still turn back." Henry said.

Paige shook her head.

"I may not be a cop but I can take care of myself. Besides, two heads are better than one."

Henry had to admit that he was impressed with Paige. She was brave and tough. Paige and Henry got out of the car and Henry followed Paige as she led them to her classroom. She found she was unable to open the lecture hall's doors since it was closed.

"May I?" Henry asked.

Paige stepped to the side and allowed Henry to bust down the door. The lecture hall was quiet and dark. No sign of any freaky supernatural people.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I just assumed that these people would come back here to the scene of the crime." Paige said.

Henry turned on the lights. They both jumped when they saw both the male demon and the female warlock standing by the blackboard. They both smiled up at Paige and Henry.

"Or not." Paige commented.

"Back to the scene of the crime." She said.

"Bertha, don't fail this time. Kill her."

"With pleasure."

Bertha laughed and then blinked right next to Paige. She was just about to stab her with a knife but Henry shoved her out of the way just in time.

"Paige, get out of here." Henry said.

"No way." Paige replied.

Paige stood up only to be knocked back down by Bertha, who blinked over to her and knocked her over. Henry tried to help her but the other warlock blinked over to him and shoved him away from Paige and Bertha.

"Now! Do it!" He yelled out.

Bertha stood over Paige with the athame and started to stab it into her chest. Paige tried to stop her but she wasn't strong enough to fend her off for long enough.

Suddenly, a knife appeared in Paige's hands. Paige rolled over to her side quickly and stabbed Bertha before she could be stabbed herself. Bertha screamed and exploded. Sensing he was in danger, the man blinked away. Henry pulled himself up and went over to Paige.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. It makes no sense. How did she just explode like that? Where's her body?" Paige asked.

"Not to mention, where did you get that knife?" Henry asked.

Henry and Paige both looked down at Paige's right hand, which was holding a large knife.

"I don't know. I swear I have no idea. One minute, it was just there. It was just like –" Paige started to say.

"Magic." Henry said.

Paige laughed.

"Henry, get serious."

"I am serious. I didn't think magic existed but after seeing what happened here and what happened to my girlfriend, honestly I think it does." Henry said.

"Look, clearly there's something going on here that I need to figure out. I should go home to my sisters. I have a feeling that it's not just me that can do whatever it is I just did. Until then, I think we should keep it between us." Paige said.

Henry nodded.

"I think that would be best. I told Daryl about what happened but I doubt he'll believe me."

Paige sighed and turned to Henry.

"I just realized this but you won't be able to tell them who the serial killer is at least one of them anyway. They can't know who she is or that she's dead now. That might get you into some trouble. Are you okay with that?" Paige asked.

"They won't be able to prove anything. It's fine. I won't say anything."

Paige nodded and then smiled at Henry.

"Thank you, Henry. You saved my life and I wouldn't have been able to do this if it hadn't been for you. You're really something special and I know that someday when you're ready, you'll find someone who can love you and help you heal." Paige said.

Paige started to walk out back into her car.

"I think I already have." Henry said to himself.

A dark figure in a cloak appeared out of thin air and addressed a woman in a revealing bikini who was holding onto a glass ball.

"Has it happened?" He asked.

The woman turned to him and nodded.

"I'm afraid, your plan has failed, sir. Phoebe was saved from the crash just in time by her whitelighter."

The figure turned away for a moment before turning back towards her with a sinister grin on his face.

"Once the unite, they will be way too powerful to stop. Not even I will be able to stop them." He said.

"So what do we do?"

"Everything happens for a reason, my seer. We must target one of them and separate her from the rest of her sisters. It will weaken their connection and break the power of four."

"And whom do you suggest?"

"Phoebe."

Paige walked up the steps and knocked on the Manor door. She had forgotten to bring her key when she left. Piper opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her youngest sister and embraced her.

"I'm just so glad you're alright, Paige. We were worried sick." Piper said.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"You always worry way too much about me, Piper. I'm fine. Really." Paige said.

Paige hung up her coat and then plopped down onto the sofa. Piper called upstairs to Prue and Phoebe and told them that Paige was safe. Prue ran down the stairs first and crossed her arms when she saw Paige.

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea how stupid it was for you to walk on the streets alone last night? Especially, with what just happened to you. I thought you knew better than that." Prue snapped.

Paige stood up.

"Excuse me? I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

Prue didn't give up. She marched closer to Paige and gave her the nastiest look that she could possibly give her.

"You are absolutely out of your mind, Paige. You could've been killed. Is that what you want? To die?" Prue asked.

"I don't have time for this. I was out because I was trying to help Henry find the bitch who killed his girlfriend and you know what? We did find her and I killed her. I don't know how but I did it. You should be proud of me not pissed off at me."

Piper and Phoebe both turned to each other.

"You don't think that it happened?" Phoebe asked Piper.

Piper shook her head.

"It couldn't be. Could it?" Piper asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prue asked.

Phoebe walked in between Prue and Paige and then turned to both of them as she spoke.

"Piper and I found something upstairs in the attic. It was some kind of book and when we read what was written inside, something weird happened. Nothing directly happened so we assume that it was just a joke but from what Paige said, we think that maybe it was real." Phoebe said.

"What kind of book?" Prue asked.

"A book of witchcraft." Phoebe replied.

Prue laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Phoebe." Prue said.

"Piper and I looked through the book some more and we found that there was a legend of a woman named Melinda Warren who had a prophecy that four witches would rise and be the strongest witches of all time. They are the Charmed ones. I think that's us." Phoebe said.

"That's what my teacher said too. She said there were four sister witches who's destiny was to destroy evil and ultimately kill it for good." Paige said.

"But how do we know this is true? I mean Mom and Gramps weren't witches right?" Piper asked.

"Oh, stop with this nonsense. It's ridiculous."

Suddenly, the vase standing on the table in the front hall fell to the ground and shattered.

"How did that happen?" Piper asked.

"The book said that there were four powers that Melinda had. She could stop time, move things, see the future and conjure things. Maybe Prue has the power to move things." Phoebe said.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"Do you hear yourself talk, Phoebe? Because you are absolutely ridiculous."

"I slept with Roger." Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"I said I didn't because I was trying to save your feelings but in reality, Roger just wanted me and couldn't admit it. I loved doing it too. Anything I can to spite you." Phoebe said.

Prue groaned and then suddenly, Phoebe went flying fifteen feet into the air before landing on the ground with a thud.

"Phoebe! Are you alright?" Piper asked.

Piper raced over to help Phoebe stand up.

"I'm fine. I just had a hunch. Prue's trigger is anger." Phoebe said.

"Whatever the hell you just did, make it stop." Prue said.

"I can't. This is our destiny. This is who we are." Phoebe said.

Prue took a moment before looking back at Phoebe.

"I knew you slept with him." Prue said.

"Prue, relax. I didn't sleep with him. I only said that to get you angry. You know the truth. You know I didn't."

"I know that you're a giant slut who would do anything to stop my happiness."

After Prue uttered those words, Phoebe took a step back and stared at her sister.

"Is that what you think of me?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Prue replied.

Hoping to avoid tension, Paige stood up and walked over to the sisters and changed the conversation.

"Do you think I'm a conjuror then? Was I able to just magically conjure an item that I think about and then just have it in my hand?" Paige asked.

"Try it, Paige. Think of something that you want." Phoebe said.

Paige thought of one of her textbooks that was currently upstairs in her room. Suddenly, Paige felt the book in her right hand. Piper and Prue both were stunned to see that she had done it.

"I can't believe it. It's true. This whole thing is true." Paige said.

"So if Prue can move things and Paige can conjure things, then I'll bet Piper can stop time and I can see the future. It must go in order on when we're born." Phoebe said.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Phoebe went to pick it up when she was triggered into a vision.

_Henry was in the police station just about to finish his work when a man entered. Before Henry could react, the man stabbed him and killed him instantly. He laughed and then disappeared without a trace. _

Phoebe was pulled out. Paige took the phone away from Phoebe and picked it up.

"Hello." Paige said.

"Paige, I don't mean to be forward but I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime. Nothing formal, just a chance for us to just talk." Henry said.

"I'd like that."

"Great. I know it's late but with everything that's happened, I have a lot of energy. I'm almost done with my work and I'll pick you up then, okay?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

Paige hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Piper asked.

"Henry. He's the cop I was with. He's going to pick me up and take me out in a bit." Paige said.

"Absolutely not." Prue said.

"Guys." Phoebe said.

"You are not going out with him. You are staying right here where I can keep you safe."

Paige crossed her arms and glared at her oldest sister.

"You can't keep telling me what to do, Prue. I'll see him if I want to see him. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Accidentally, Prue used her powers on Paige sending her flying through the hallway where she bumped her head on the wall.

"Oh my god. Paige are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Prue said.

"Stay the hell away from me." Paige said.

Paige quickly ran up the stairs. Finally having a chance to speak, Phoebe took advantage of it.

"I just had a vision. I think it was of that guy, Henry that Paige has been talking about. I think the second bad guy is going to kill him right before he picks up Paige on a date." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure that was him?" Piper asked.

"It makes sense. That was him on the phone. I got the premonition by touching the phone." Phoebe replied.

"This is too ridiculous. I don't want any part in this." Prue said.

"Prue, we need you. We don't have a choice. Someone's life is in danger." Piper said.

"Leave me out of this freaky stuff." Prue snapped.

Before Piper or Phoebe could stop her, Prue ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Phoebe and Piper followed her upstairs but they were unable to get her out of her room.

"We will just have to do this by ourselves, I guess." Piper said.

"Fine. I don't wanna see her anyway." Phoebe replied.

"We'll figure that out, ok? But for now, let's have a plan to save Henry. I'll freeze them and we can grab Henry and just go. That's our only option right now." Piper said.

Phoebe put her feelings of anger at Prue aside and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." Phoebe said.

Andy and Daryl approached Henry, who was at his desk looking through some paper work.

"Mitchell, can we talk?" Andy asked.

Henry turned towards him and then quickly turned away again.

"I'm not interesting in anything you have to tell me." Henry said.

Andy sighed.

"I'm sorry about how I was acting. I was a giant asshole and I'm sorry about that." Andy said.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Just forget it. I have other things on my mind." Henry said.

"We think we're getting close in figuring out who is responsible for your girlfriend's death." Morris said lightly.

Henry stood up and faced the two men.

"I already took care of that case." Henry said.

"What?" Andy asked.

Henry nodded.

"It's already been done. Just drop it."

"Well, who did it? Did you arrest them?" Daryl asked.

Henry shook his head.

"All you need to know is that this case is over."

"You need to tell us what happened." Andy said.

"I can't do that." Henry replied.

"Then you're interfering in a police investigation, son." Andy said.

The Seer stood up and addressed the Source.

"How do you expect us to lure Phoebe to evil?" She asked.

"Every witch has 48 hours to choose what side they will be on. All we have to do is get Phoebe to willingly choose evil."

"And how do we get her to do that?"

"By convincing her that choosing evil is the only way to save an innocent."

"If you don't tell us right now then I'll have no choice but to dismiss you from your position." Andy said.

"Andy, let's not be hasty." Daryl replied.

"I made a promise that I wouldn't betray my friend, I'm going to keep that promise." Henry said.

"Not when it causes you to lie to your superior officers." Andy said.

Henry suddenly stood up, packed up all of his stuff and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"I'm done. I don't care anymore." Henry replied.

Andy and Daryl both shrugged and left Henry's office. When Henry saw that they were both gone, he returned to his office where he realized he had forgotten his coat. Out of nowhere, a man appeared. Henry recognized him immediately as the one he had fought with Paige.

"What the hell?" Henry asked.

The man didn't reply. He simply produced a dagger out of thin air and stabbed it into Henry's heart instantly killing him. Piper and Phoebe arrived to the scene too late.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Phoebe said.

Phoebe ran over to Henry.

"Phoebe, we have to go. There's nothing we can do." Piper said.

Suddenly, The Source appeared. Piper and Phoebe both screamed. The Source knew that Piper would only be a distraction so he quickly sent her flying out of the room and then slammed the door shut. He then turned to Phoebe.

"You can save his life, you know." The Source said.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"There's only a limited amount of time. Save his life. All you have to do is take my hand and join me. Our powers together can save his life." The Source said.

"How can I trust you? Especially with what you just did to Piper." Phoebe said.

"Only you and I can save him. Your sister doesn't have that power." The Source said.

Phoebe looked around for a while before taking the Source's barren claw into her hand. As promised, Phoebe and The Source were able to bring back Henry. Before Phoebe could see him, The Source took them to the underworld where the warlock was that had killed Henry before. The Source stood back.

"Kill him, Phoebe. You can do it. You have the power."

"But we're only supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty." Phoebe said.

"Not on our side, Phoebe. You can do unlimited good here. You can stop evil people and save good people. You can do that so much better with me than you could with your sisters. You've been away from them for so long. Why go back to them? Why let yourself be ignored when you can join me and unlock all the hidden power that you possess? Kill him, Phoebe. You can do that."

Phoebe turned towards the warlock and set a large stream of fire at him, burning him up and killing him instantly. Suddenly, a white light vanished from Phoebe's heart and was replaced with a dark one.

"You have made your choice willingly." The Source said.


End file.
